


Pizzapoon III: The Threequel

by ZoisiteMoon



Series: Pizzapoon [3]
Category: Uncle Grandpa, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone has sex, F/M, M/M, Orgy, Polyamory, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoisiteMoon/pseuds/ZoisiteMoon
Summary: Four years after the first Pizzapoon story comes this dazzling conclusion to the Pizzapoon Trilogy. The Pizza Tigers and their brother, Pizza Man, have decided to stumble into the VLD universe and ask for an orgy. Will they get what their horny little hearts desire? FInd out now!





	Pizzapoon III: The Threequel

Pizza Steve couldn't have been any more proud of his pizza-tiger children or his son with Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Man. All six of his children were growing up so quickly and right before his eyes, too. Kyrie, being the oldest of the Pizza Tigers, was the most mature of the litter of five. Her sisters, Rory and Asha, acted more or less like twins and did most everything together. Their brothers, Stewie and Johnny, were maxi-ultra-extreme macho men (er, pizza-tigers) who liked to prove their masculinity by proclaiming how much they liked all of Michael Bay's movies and masturbating to as many porno spoofs as they could find.

And then there was Pizza Man. He looked just like his father Uncle Grandpa, except he was covered in cheese and pepperoni and he didn't have a curly red handlebar mustache to fondle with. He also spoke with a more elegant voice than Uncle Grandpa, which made him come across as more sophisticated and intelligent. He also bled tomato sauce whenever he was hurt, which further cemented his status as an abomination of God and man alike.

After having destroyed the Progressive Box's marriage to Aunt Grandma, the Pizza Tigers were eager to start finding new fuck buddies for them to play with. They had trouble at first, but after some dimension hopping, they came across the Paladins of Voltron and the two of the surviving Alteans, Princess Allura and her right-hand man Coran.

"What's up, dudes?!" the Pizza Tigers immediately yelled simultaneously.

"Good morrow, dear friends," Pizza Man greeted politely. "We were wondering if you all would like to have an orgy with us."

The humans and Alteans couldn't help but stare at these strange beings with both wonder and utter confusion.

Pidge was the first to speak up. "What are you?" she asked them.

"Well, well, well," Pizza Man began. "If you must know, we are pizza hybrids. My half-siblings, the Pizza Tigers, are obviously half-tiger and half-pizza slice. I myself am half-human and half-pizza slice. We share the same father, Pizza Steve, but the Pizza Tigers' mother is Giant Realistic Flying Tiger and my other dad is Uncle Grandpa."

"H-How, though?" Pidge asked again. "Pizza can't be biologically compatible with anything."

"Well, where we come from, anything's possible."

"That... doesn't answer my question."

"Anyway, would you all like to have an orgy with me and my siblings?"

Now it was Hunk's turn to pipe up. "Uh... I don't like the idea of sticking my dick into something I wanna eat."

"Hey, it's cool," Kyrie spoke up. "Anybody else?"

Allura and Coran raised their hands.

"You want to?" Pizza Man asked out of intrigue.

"Well..." Allura began. "Actually, we have a few questions."

"Ooh... go on."

"Yes... um, how do you go to the bathroom?"

"Oh, well, that's simple. I pee out of my breadstick, an actual one in case you were going to ask." He leaned into Allura's ear and whispered, "I can also jizz alfredo sauce."

Allura blushed furiously at this. "Oh my..."

"Princess..." Coran gasped. "Princess, what did he tell you?"

"I think he said he could, um... release alfredo sauce from his... breadstick," Allura answered while still blushing.

"Was that meant to be Earth innuendo or...?"

"No, I think he meant it to be literal."

"Interesting..."

"So... do you want to have an orgy with us or not?"

Coran looked at Pizza Man, aghast at what had come out of this creature’s mouth and the idea of having sex with this same organism. “Um... I don’t really know, to be honest. Give me a few tics to think this over.” He just stood there, contemplating on whether or not to go through with Pizza Man’s deal and how much of a risk it would be for him and Allura and the rest of the Paladins.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to do it,” Pizza Man assured him. “Consent is very important in these kind of situations.”

“Well, I’d love to have fun with your... breadstick,” Allura said. “Who knows? It might be a lot of fun.”

“Princess, are you sure you want to go through with this?” Coran asked uncertainly. “Who knows where he and the Pizza Tigers have been?”

“Absolutely. If he and his siblings want to have an orgy with me, I’d be more than happy to help them out.”

“Count me in,” Shiro piped in. “If Allura wants to do something, I want to do it with her.”

Coran was so utterly confused by how it would even be possible for pizza hybrids to have sex with anything that he didn’t notice that the Galra had already landed a hit on their ship. Wait, the Galra?! How did they already find them?!

“Princess, wait!” Coran called after Allura while she and Shiro followed the pizza hybrids into another room. However, it fell on deaf ears. “Drat. Lance, Hunk, Pidge!”

The three Paladins rushed over to his side, eager to hear what he had to say.

“Yes, Coran?” Pidge asked. “What is it?”

“I don’t know how, but the Galra somehow already managed to find us,” Coran said. “I think we might be under attack!”

“Well, shit,” Lance spouted out. “Gang, looks like it’s go time!”

Lance went into position and pulled out his bayard, and Pidge and Hunk proceeded to do the same. Immediately after that, the Galra phased in and started charging at Coran, immediately landing a hit but not before they found themselves on the receiving end of a three-man army.

“Yippie-kie-yay, mothersuckers!” Lance yelled out every time he smashed his foot against a Galra soldier’s face. “Yeah, you better believe we’re gonna kick your butts!”

They proceeded to continue the fight for almost an hour before a cloaked figure made their entrance and signaled all the Galra fighters to stop what they’re doing.

“Huh?” Pidge sounded while she watched this happening.

The cloaked figure then snapped their fingers and sent the Galra soldiers and the Galra ship off to what the Paladins could only presume to be another dimension. When that was done, they proceeded to pull down his hood to reveal... Uncle Grandpa!

“Good morning!” he exclaimed.

Pidge could only stare in shock at this old man with the red handlebar mustache. “What.”

“Uncle Grandpa!” Lance and Hunk exclaimed happily. “It’s so good to see you again!”

“It’s good to see you, too, Lance and Hunk,” Uncle Grandpa replied. “I hope you don’t mind the scare I gave you guys. That was to teach you how to fight against the establishment!”

“Well, we kinda already know how to fight the establishment, but thanks anyway,” Hunk said.

“Anyway, are you up for having an orgy with me, my husband, and his wife? I’ve already invited some people to join in and I’d love it if you did, too.”

Lance and Hunk looked at each other, then said, “Sure, why not? But only if our partners are in on it, too.”

* * *

After about two hours of nothing but fucking and foreplay, everyone rested comfortably on the floor of the castle rocket. Allura was sandwiched between Shiro and Pizza Man, Shiro had received a good ass-fucking from Mr. Gus, Mr. Gus got the best ass penetration from Lotor, Lotor had gotten a rimjob from both Aunt Grandma and Belly Bag, Uncle Grandpa had had Pizza Steve shove himself up his rectum and into his colon and spout out all sorts of ranch dressing inside of him while Giant Realistic Flying Tiger licked up all the ranch dressing leaking from his bum with her rough tongue, Detective Perralta had shoved his unbarbed cock into her asshole while his wife Amy had rammed a strap-on into his ass, Amy herself was enjoying a good fucking from Coran who was getting it up the ass with Captain Holt, Captain Holt had been fisted by Keith, Keith had gotten a good ass-fucking from Lance, Lance had been fisted by Hunk, Hunk had gotten a rimjob from Pidge, Pidge had been fucked both ways by both Stewie and Johnny, Stewie and Johhny had received ass penetrations from two Galra soldiers, the two Galra soldiers had gotten strap-on fucks from Rory and Asha, Rory and Asha had been fucked in their tiger pussies by two more Galra soldiers, those two Galra soldiers had gotten an ass penetration from Ben and Danny Wheeler, and the Wheeler brothers had gotten ass penetrations from the Barney Bunch. It was the best fucking orgy they’d all had and it was from that orgy that they all became pregnant.

Allura gave birth to twins, one a human-Altean hybrid named Alfor and a human-Altean-pizza mix named Pizza Zelda. Shiro gave birth to a human-swamp monster mix named Mr. Shiro, Mr. Gus was pregnant with a Galra-Altean-swamp monster mix, Lotor was pregnant with twins from Aunt Grandma and Belly Bag, Uncle Grandpa was pregnant with Pizza Steve’s baby, GRFT was pregnant again (this time with a litter of human-tiger hybrids), Amy had found herself pregnant with quadruplets from Coran, Coran himself was pregnant with Captain Holt’s child, Captain Holt was pregnant with Keith’s twins, Keith was pregnant with Lance’s twins, Lance was pregnant with Hunk’s kid, Pidge was pregnant with triplets from Hunk and Stewie and Johnny, Stewie and Johnny were pregnant by the Galra soldiers, the two other Galra soldiers had impregnanted Rory and Asha and were themselves impregnated by the Wheeler brothers, and the Wheeler brothers were pregnant by the Barney Bunch.

After contemplating for a long time, they all decided to raise their kids together as one big happy family.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give a shout-out to Brendaniel for bringing the first Pizzapoon story to everyone's attention. Without him, I doubt I'd have the courage to even write the sequels at all. Besides, his dramatic reading of my story is hilarious as hell. Please check it out if you haven't already here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqHKJH4YBhg


End file.
